jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Finwe/Archiv
Hallo Finwe! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Finwe!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Boba 15:18, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) ---- :Auch von mir ein herzliches Willkommen bei Jedipedia. Ich hoffe du findest dich hier zurecht. Viel Spaß beim Stöbern und Schreiben. Gruß--General Grievous 15:27, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) Tipps für Finwe Hallo Finwe! Ich habe gesehen, dass du grade an deiner Benutzerseite arbeitest. Wir haben natürlich auch eine tolle Infobox, die deine Tabelle ersetzen könnte: Vorlage:Benutzer. Du musst nur den Text in dem blauen Feld auf deine Seite kopieren und alles ausfüllen. Die Farbgebung kannst du selbst bestimmen, wozu die Codes darunter dienen. Viel Spaß, Ben Kenobi Admin 18:36, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) Bilder Hallo Finwe, Ich habe gesehen, dass du Bilder hochgeladen hast. Wieklich sehr schön, nur habe ich gesehen, dass du die Bilder gleichmehrere Male hochgeladen hast, unter demselben Namen und derselben Version (also Qualität). Das ist eigentlich unnötig, denn eine Version reicht doch:). Aber keine Sorge, dass ist nicht soschlimm, es bringt halt keinen Vorteil, wenn du immer dieselbe Version hochlädst. Bei Bilder musst du immer die Quelle angeben in der das Bild zusehen ist (also ein Comic oder in einem der Filme usw.), dann musst du die Vorlage:Copyright reinmachen und das Bild in Kategorien einteilen. Wie gesagt ist das nicht so schlimm und du hast auch keinen Fehler gemacht, ich wollte dich nur darauf aufmerksam machen. Wenn du Hife brauchst, dann sag Bescheid, ich stehe dir gerne zu Verfügung:) -- Gruß Boba 18:58, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hey, währe nett, wenn du Bilder dies es schon gibt NICHT überschreibst. Wenn du die größe von Bildern auf deiner Seite ändern willst, musst du zB 250px angeben. Dieses |px steht für Pixel und somit für die Bildgröße. --Modgamers 12:04, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Zusätzlich brauchst du Bilder NICHT doppelt oder dreifach hochladen. Du kannst jedes schon vorhandene bild unendlich oft verwenden... --Modgamers 12:07, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Das px gibt übrigens die Bildbreite an.. nicht die höhe... --Modgamers 12:15, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Herr der Ringe Kenner^^ Hi Finwe! Du schreibst das du dich gut mit Herr der Ringe auskennst und ich wollte dich fragen ob du schon Kinder Húrins hast und ob es sich lohnt das zu kaufen. Gruß Inaktiver Benutzer 16:21, 28. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Du interresierst dich auch für Herr der Ringe und die anderen Geschichten aus Mittelerde? Respect! Ich habe Die Kinder Húrins zum Geburtstag bekommen. Ein schönes Buch (sogar mit Bildern!), aber ich habe es noch nicht angefangen zu lesen, weil ich auch Darth Bane - Schöpfer der Dunkelheit bekommen habe, und erstmal das "verschlinge". Gruß--Opi-Wann Knobi 11:49, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Wenn dus gelesen hast musst du mir unbedingt deine Meinung schreiben! (Für alle: Ich bin noch im Urlaub nur kurz ins Inet gekommen^^) Inaktiver Benutzer 11:22, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Das musst du mir dann auch unbedingt sagen ob das Buch gut ist. Also ich mag HdR wirklich sehr gern. Ich mach mir oft Gedanken, was das für ein Meisterwerk ist, weil das ja alles auch nur von einer Person geschrieben wurde. MfG, Finwe 16:09, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) "Spiele: Swbf2" Um deiner Seite nochwas hinzuzufügen:( eig. ja nicht, ist nur so gesagt geschrieben) Online Ist das beste was es daran gibt !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!^^ Gruß TK-1262 20:32, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Naja online hab ich das noch nich gespielt weil ich das nur von einem Kumpel bekommen habe. --Finwe 11:44, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) Kauf's dir Original!! - macht wirklich nen heidenspaß :D =) - Re'turcye mhi Nanil :^^Ich überlegs mir. --Finwe Disku 20:41, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) Die Kinder Húrins Hallo Finwe, ich habe angefangen "Die Kinder Húrins" zu lesen und bin grade bei Kapitel 4. Meiner Meinung nach ist das Buch super! Kauf es dir, du wirst es nicht bereuen. Es hat eine gute Story und ist so geschrieben, als ob die Geschehnisse wahr sind. Wirklich ein Meisterwerk, das obendrein noch sehr schön illustriert ist. Gruß--Opi-Wann Knobi 21:15, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ok vielen Dank! Hast du das "Silmarillion" schon gelesen? Wenn ja dann geh mal auf www.ardapedia.de. Die Seite habe ich gestern entdeckt und ich finde, die Artikel sind viel zu kurz. Das kann nicht mit der Jedipedia mithalten!! Wäre schön, wenn du da mal was ausbessern könntest und natürlich auch alle, die sich damit auskennen! Ich werde in nächster Zeit mal den Artikel "Finwe" ausbessern. MfG, Finwe 12:01, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ardapedia kenn ich, und auch ich denke, dass die Artikel zu kurz sind. Leider habe ich das Silmarillion noch nicht gelesen, aber so bald ich es in irgendeinem Bücherladen entdecke gehört es mir! Vielleicht werde ich mich dort mal anmelden und die Artikel verbessern.--Opi-Wann Knobi 12:13, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Ok danke, das find ich gut. Das Silmarillion ist wirklich unglaublich! Da steht sau viel drin, aber wenn du anfängst es zu lesen....mach dich darauf gefasst, dass es schwierig wird. Man muss sich ziemlich konzentrieren. MfG, Finwe 17:09, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich habe mit der "Ausbesserungs-Offensive" der Ardapedia begonnen. Heute habe ich mir den Artikel über Beleg Langbogen vorgenommen. Bist du dort auch angemeldet? Ich habe mich unter dem Benutzernamen BerenErchamion registriert. Gruß--Opi-Wann Knobi 19:48, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Nee hab ich noch nicht, will es aber mal machen. --Finwe Disku 19:51, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::Is halt mies dass man sich erst in den herr der ringe film forum registrieren muss aber ich denk mal du weißt wie ich mich dann nenne ;-). Gruß Finwe Disku 20:00, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::::Ok ich bin angemeldet unter dem Namen King_Finwe. Finwe Disku 20:40, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) Find ich echt gut das ihr dort arbeitet! Vllt registriere ich mich auch mal demnächst dort. Inaktiver Benutzer 21:09, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) Neue Benutzer Finwe, kennst du die User die du da begrüßt, wenn nicht dann lasse es bitte, die die ich begrüßt habe, kenne ich von MyVideo und die hat auch vor was zu tun Jango 13:43, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Hm ok wenn du meinst, ich dachte das macht man so...........weil Boba hat mich auch begrüßt und kannte mich nicht.......--Finwe Disku 13:46, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ja, du hast doch was gemacht bevor du begrüßt wurdes, die haben noch nix gemacht, und solange die nix machen begrüßt man auch niemanden, nur die wikipedia macht das glaube ich so, aber wir sind nicht die wikipedia Jango 13:47, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Achso, ja sorry ich verstehe............ok in Zukunft denk ich dran. --Finwe Disku 13:48, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) Du, Jango, kannst du mir mal verraten was falsch daran ist neue Benutzer zu begrüßen? Ich finde, einen freudlichen Empfang sollte jeder bekommen, auch wenn er noch nichts gemacht hat. Wäre nett wenn du's mir erklären würdest. MfG Kyle 16:53, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Die schreiben oft noch nicht mal zurück. Sie sollen wohl, so Jango, erstmal ihren guten Willen zeigen und einen Artikel irgendwie verbessern, ergänzen u.s.w. Na ja, ich bin nicht der Meinung. Ich habe in meiner Jedipediakarriere schon viele Leute mitbekommen, die noch nicht einmal wussten, was wir hier genau machen. Und später haben sie sich prima eingegliedert. So z.b bei Ilya Skywalker haben wir ja in Sachen Kontaktaufnahme einen echten Glücksgriff gelandet. So ein nettes kontaktfreudiges Mädchen mit unserem Hobby hier ist doch mal was nettes. Haben wir in der Jedipedia nicht oft. Da macht es richtig Spaß, mit denen zu quatschen. Da lohnt es sich schon, richtig auf die Leute zuzugehen, also insofern würde ich Neulinge schon immer begrüßen. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 16:58, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Eben, E.B, das sehe ich nämlich genau so, denn ein netter Empfang ermutigt doch schließlich zur Mitarbeit. Abzuwarten, bis sie zu arbeiten anfangen, macht doch dagegen keinen Sinn, oder Jango? Kyle 17:15, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) Es zeigt höchstens, dass sie Wikierfahrung und großes Interesse an Star Wars haben, aber für schüchterne unerfahrene Neulinge ist eine Kontaktaufnahme die bessere Idee. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 17:19, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Tja, da wäre jetzt glaube ich 'ne Erklärung fällig Jango... Bild:;-).gif Kyle 17:21, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) *Mann ihr nervt ;) nein ernsthaft, euer Sinn für freundlichkeit und so in allen Ehren, aber wieso sollte man jemanden Begrüßen, der vielleicht nie wieder da auftaucht oder der diesen Gruß nie mitbekommt. Sehts doch so, jemanden zu begrüßen, den mann nicht kennt, von dem man gar nicht weiss ob er überhaupt online ist, der sich vielleicht vor nem Monat angemeldet hat und gar keine lust mehr hat hier was zu machen, weshalb ihn begrüßen wenn so viele Dinge dagegen sprechen das er das gar nicht mitbekommt, relativ sinnlos, klar bin ich dafür neue User zu begrüßen, aber solange man nicht sieht das die Online sind und sie den gruß auch sehen, definitiv Nein. Wenn dieser neue User an einem Artikel rumeditiert, dann sieht man in den Letzten Änderungen das er gerade onine ist und dann kann man ihn auch begrüßen, wenn wir auf dem gleichen stand mit der wiki-Software wären wie die Wikipedia, dann würden wir sogar sehen wann er sich anmeldet, dann erscheint in den letzten änderung ein Vermerk das sich gerade der User angemeldet hat. Also solange man nicht sicher ist das der User diesen Gruß empfängt, bitte lassen, müllt zu dem nur die Letzte Änderungen seite zu wenn alle plötzlich anfangen die etwa 500 User zu begrüßen die noch nicht begrüßt wurden. so ich hoffe ihr versteht das Gruß Jango 17:54, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Also ehrlich gesagt finde ich, dass gerade die Begrüßung die neuen User dazu bringt, bei uns mitzuarbeiten. Es kann ja gut sein, dass sie noch nie bei einem Wiki mitgearbeitet haben und daher gar keine Ahnung haben, wie man hier etwas bearbeitet. Und wenn sie vorher keiner kontaktiert, wissen sie vielleicht auch nicht, an wen sie sich wenden können und stehen dann nicht ganz allein da. Außerdem befindet sich in den Links bei der Begrüßung alles, was sie wissen sollten um Seiten zu bearbeiten. --Finwe Disku 18:06, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Nach Bearbeitungskonflikt: ::Tja, ehrlich gesagt verstehe ich das immer noch nicht, denn woher willst du wissen, ob jemand nie wieder auftaucht? Denn kein Kontakt zu anderen im Wiki zu haben ist glaube ich ein guter Grund es zu verlassen, mit einem freundlichen Empfang bricht man das Eis, und lädt zum Bleiben ein. Kyle 18:10, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich versteh es auch nicht............vielleicht sollte man mal einen Admin fragen, was die dazu sagen...--Finwe Disku 18:16, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Nein, Finwe, das brauchts nicht. Mache es so, wie du es für richtig hältst. Jango hält es vielleicht für verschwendete Energie, ich hingegen nicht, das muss jeder selber wissen. Gruß Kyle 18:18, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ok, damit bin ich einverstanden. Dachte nur, damit es eindlich eine Lösung gibt. --Finwe Disku 18:19, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ihr macht mich sauer, nein ernsthaft ich hab doch da oben die Gründe aufgeführt, selbst wenn woher wollt ihr wissen das die wieder kommen, die wahrscheinlichkeit liegt zwar bei 50 Prozent das eine der beiden eintrifft, aber solange mann nicht weiss das derjenige auch gerade in der Jedipedia ist, wieso sollte man ihm dann den Gruß schicken ohne zu wissen ob der den jemals liest, daher wenn dieser jemand so wie ich einst ;) was macht und dann darauf nen Gruß bekommt ist mann sicher das dieser denn dann auch bekommt, da wenn ich mir die mühe mache etwas zu verändern oder mir eine Benutzerseite einrihte, ist es wahrscheinlicher das ich ne gewisse Zeit hierbleibe, so. Jedoch da mann nicht weiss ob dieser User gerad da ist, ob er überhaupt eingelockt ist, ob er vielleciht gar nicht mehr reinkommt da er seinen Benutzernamen vergessen hat oder sein Passwort oder beides, ist es nicht sinnvoll ihm einen Gruß zu hinterlassen, sobald er aber eine veränderung vorgenommen hat sei sie noch so klein, ist mann sicher der ist gerade online, da stehen die Chance höher das er den Gruß bekommt, zusätzlich willst du jeden tag gucken ob sich jemand angemeldet hat um ihn zu begrüßen, ich denke nicht, da bleibt der eigentlich sinn eine Enzyklopädie über Star Wars aufzubauen auf der Strecke, gerade deine Artikel Kyle sind sehr interessant zu lesen, die ganzen Rechtschreibeverbesserungen die auf der Stecke bleiben weil ihr anstatt euch um Artikel um neue User kümmert, ist zwar ganz schön aber wenn ihr unbedingt neue User begrüßen wollt, dann wartet bis die WikiSoftware es hergibt die Anmeldung über eine Spezialseite in den letzten Änderungen zu merken, ansonsten ist das finde ich nur spammerei, da ansonsten die ganze Letzte Änderungen Seite "zu gemüllt" wird. Gruß Jango 18:23, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Es ist doch nicht so, dass jeden Tag dutzende neue User da sind. Außerdem ist es kein großer Zeitaufwand, der gemacht werden muss. Mit ein paar Klicks hast du einen User begrüßt. Das dauert eine Minute.........--Finwe Disku 18:26, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Wir haben alle drei unsere Ansichten, und das sollte wohl lieber jeder sebst entscheiden, ob er Zeit für potentielle gute Neulinge investiert. Außerdem ist es wirklich nicht häufig, dass derart viel begrüßt wird, dass die Letzten Änderungen überfüllt wären. Nichts für ungut, Jango. Gruß Kyle 18:37, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) Zustimm^^ E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 18:52, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) :nach Bearbeitungskonflikt: :Ich klink mich mal da ein, weil ihr da anscheinend nicht versteht, was er meint. Also die meisten User haben sich vor Monaten angemeldet, aber nie etwas gemacht, weil sie sich nur aus Zwecksgründen angemeldet haben, falls sie mal was verbessern wollen oder weil sie zu einem bestimmten thema etwas lesen wollten und veränderungen dran vornehmen wollten falls nötig. Daraus ergibt sich, dass sie nicht wie wir in dieser Community "bleiben" wollen und ihr Wissen teilen wollen, sondern nur aus Zwecksgründe einer Anmeldung nachgegangen sind. Nun kann es sein, dass sie wie Benutzer:Heiliger Klingone einfach vergessen haben, dass es diese Seite hier gibt, oder dass sie sich angemeldet haben. Vielleicht haben sie sich aber auch nur aus Spass angemeldet und wollen hier gar nichts beitragen. Egal, jedenfalls liegt die Chance, dass ein User, der sich vor 18 Monaten (Beispielsweise) angemeldet hat und nie was gemacht hat bei knapp 10%, dass der wieder hierher findet und seinen Gruß liest. Desweiteren entsteht "Daten-Müll" (ja eigentlich schlecht das Wort), der dazuführt, dass der Server ausgelastet wird (nun gut kann auch von 5.000 Artikeln kommen ;)) und die letzten Änderungen werden unübersichlich, wenn man jetzt jeden User begrüßt, der noch nicht begrüßt wurde. Zudem ist Premia meines Wissens daran eine Erweiterung vorzunehmen, die unaktive Benutzer erkennt und ihre Namen freigibt, daher ist es sinnlos jetzt alle zu begrüßen, die dann nachher doch umbenannt werden und sich dann nicht mehr einloggen können, weil ihr Name nicht zum Passwort passt. Weiterhin zum Thema Ilya Skywalker, wie seid ihr denn auf den Benutzer gestoßen? Hat sie nicht eine Veränderung vorgenohmen bzw. ihre Seite erstellt? Habt ihr sie deswegen nicht begrüßt, weil ihr wusstet, die wird im jedenfall den Gruß lesen und auch antworten? Wie dem auch sei, es ist klar, dass manche User sich nicht trauen, direkt aktiv mitzumachen und darauf warten, dass man auf sie zugeht, aber deswegen knapp 500 Benutzer zu begrüßen, in der Hoffnung, das vielleicht 5-10 % darauf warteten, dass jemand den Ersten Schritt macht? Das ist in meinen Augen unnötig, da die Wahrscheinlichkeit sehr gering ist, da sie je wiederkommen. Ich bin zwar der Meinung, jedem gebührt eine Begrüßung, aber solange wir nicht erkennen wann sie sich angemeldet haben oder wie in der Wikipedia, anmeldungen in den Letzten Änderungen sichtbar sind, lohnt es sich nicht Benutzer zu begrüßen, von denen man nicht weiß ob sie das letzte Mal vor 5 Minuten auf die Seite geschaut haben, gerade online sind oder gar seit mehr als einem Monat nicht mehr hier waren. Ich persönlich habe ebenfalls viele Benutzer begrüßt, dass ist schon nicht mehr an einer Hand abzählbar geschweige denn an zweien, aber von denen hat entweder jemand was gemacht und ich bin dadurch auf ihn aufmerksam geworden oder er hatte seine Benutzerseite erstellt, aber seine Diskussion war noch nicht da, ergo er wurde noch nicht begrüßt. Bei den letzteren Benutzern, war es egal, ob sie seit monaten nicht mehr da waren, weil sie aktiv mitgarbeitet haben und man so eigentlich auf sie aufmerksam werden sollte, aber ihnen wurde durch unglückliche Umstände eine Begrüßung verwehrt und ich habe das nachgeholt. Ihr seht also, solange man nicht weiß, ob diese Person den Gruß überhaupt liest, weil sie schon lange pder überhaupt nichts (mehr) gemacht hat, sollte man sie nicht begrüßen, weil es wichtigeres gibt und das hier auch kein Spassprojekt ist, sondern wir ein Ziel verfolgen. Personen, die sich zwar anmelden, aber nicht mithelfen, dieses Ziel zu erreichen, sind eigentlich unnötig für ein wiki, es sei denn, sie würden wenigstens Rechtschreibung und dergleichen verbessern. Egal...eigentlich sollte ich den letzten Satz streichen, ich weiß nicht mal wieso ich das geschrieben habe, der meinung bin ich eigentlcih nicht....nun denn zurück zum Thema. Solange nicht klar ist, ob die Person jemals zurückehrt oder nicht, sollte man nur Benutzer begrüßen, die in den letzen Änderungen hervor gehen. Viele Grüße Boba 19:00, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Jetzt verstehe ich euren Standpunkt genau! Sehr gut erklärt. Inaktiver Benutzer 19:46, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::In Prinzip verstehe ich es auch aber zu meiner verteidigung möchte ich sagen, dass ich ja keine User begrüßt habe, die sich vor Monaten angemeldet haben,sondern User die sich höchstens 2 Tage zuvor registriert haben. --Finwe Disku 20:20, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Du brauchst dich nicht zu verteidigen, die Sache ist ja glaube ich jetzt geklärt. Gruß Kyle 20:21, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Joa hoff ich auch. Könntest du dir dann bitte das auf deiner Disku zu Herzen nehmen Kyle? Bild:;-).gif --Finwe Disku 20:29, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) Mach ich. Kyle 20:31, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) Jedi Power Battles Insgesamt nich schlecht, aber was wirklich sehr stört sind die vielen kleinen Abschnitte am Anfang. Wenn es dort nicht mehr zu sagen gibt, würde ich dir empfehlen, alles zu einem Abschnitt "Handlung" zusammenzuschreiben, das sieht besser aus. Ansonsten ist die Aufteilung wirklich ganz gut gemacht. Gruß Kyle 20:36, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ok dankeschön ich werd mich dann nochmal dahinsetzen und es versuchen besser zu machen. DAs kam mir auch nich so toll vor. Bin aber jetzt weg. --Finwe Disku 21:00, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) Darth Maul Mein Lieblingscharakter ist auch Darth Maul, wie man ja am Namen sieht^^ Gruß Darth Maulhalten (bin grad nicht online) :Ich gehöre auch dazu^^ Inaktiver Benutzer 21:24, 6. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Is ja stark, wusste gar nicht, dass der so beliebt ist!^^ --Finwe Disku 13:39, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Der ist einfach der beste^^ Gruß Darth Maulhalten 15:51, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Es liegt aber auch an Ray Park, weil der es einfach drauf hat! Inaktiver Benutzer 15:52, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::Klar, Ray Park hats schon drauf. Nur schade, dass Maul so früh gestorben ist. Aber wenigstens ist er nicht durch Unterlegenheit gestorben. Und auch gegen Vader hat er nur verloren, weil Vader ein "lucker" ist. --Finwe Disku 15:54, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) Lichtschwert Training Hi Finwe! Du hast bei deinen Hobbys Lichtschwert Training angegeben. Ist das ein Scherz oder machst du das wirklich und was genau machst du da? Inaktiver Benutzer 17:33, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Nee das mache ich nicht wirklich, hab ich mir nur gedacht, weil ich hab ja Sith angegeben und dachte mir, wenn ich ein Sith wäre, dann würde ich gerne und viel trainieren :). --Finwe Disku 17:34, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Alles klar^^ Es gibt ja Leute die wirklich trainieren...siehe saberproject Inaktiver Benutzer 17:36, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Du machst ja auch viel mit dem Lichtschwert^^. Sorry, wenn ich dich da ein wenig verwirrt habe. Mich interessieren aber auch wirklich die Lichtschwertkämpfe und ich hab mir auch schon mal überlegt ein bisschen zu kämpfen aber mir fehlt da die Zeit. --Finwe Disku 17:39, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Joa ich baue mir Montag ein neues Lichtschwert und werde dann auch vllt einen Film machen: Das Neue ich nehme mir 2 Tage Zeit um die Choreographie auszudenken^^ Sollte dann um einiges schneller und besser werden. Inaktiver Benutzer 17:41, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::Ich freu mich dann auf ein neues Video. Sag mir dann bitte bescheid wenn es fertig ist. --Finwe Disku 17:46, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::Mach ich! Hast du eigentlich das alte gesehen? Also nicht das gaaanz alte sondern das was danach kam. Inaktiver Benutzer 18:03, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::Puh, welches meinst du? Ich hab schon mehere gesehen. --Finwe Disku 18:04, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Ich habe mal eins gemacht, das war im Wald...wenn ich heute drüber nachdenke ist es eigentlich ziemlich billig. Danach kam eins (das ist das wovon ich spreche) welches schon um einiges besser ist. Es fängt auf einer kleinen Brücke an. Weißt du welches ich meine? Ansonsten könnte ich es nochmal auf GoogleVideo hochladen...mein YouTube Account wurde nämlich geperrt Inaktiver Benutzer 18:06, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Sorry, aber es ist schon ne weile her, dass ich es gesehen hab, ich erinnere mich nur noch vage an etwas im Wald. --Finwe Disku 18:08, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::Dann werde ich das neuere mal hochladen...dauert ne Weile... Inaktiver Benutzer 18:09, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::Warum bist du bei YouTube gesperrt?! MfG - Cody 18:15, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::Das ist ne gute Frage...ich wollte on und alle meine Vids waren weg und es kam ne Meldung: Acount gesperrt. Inaktiver Benutzer 18:20, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) Das Video ist hochgeladen! Es ist eigentlich um 2 Einzelvideos länger aber die sind da nicht drin... Inaktiver Benutzer 18:23, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Seltsam, der Ton ist irgendwie nicht synchorn... Inaktiver Benutzer 18:24, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Bei mir passt der Ton. Noch was zu Choreographie: Die Schnellen Schläge sind nich auf den Gegner zu geführt, sondern sehen aus, als ob beide Parieren würden. Man kann die Geschwindigkeit, mit der die Schläge folgen noch etwas reduzieren, aber dafür mehr aushohlen, das wirkt überzeugender. Wenn der, "angegriffen" wird instinktiv zurückweicht, erst dann ist der Schlag auch im Film überzeugend. Die Bewegung muss dem anderen Angst machen. MfG - Cody 18:33, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Die sind echt nicht schlecht die Filme. Bei mir passt der Ton auch. --Finwe Disku 18:35, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Danke für die Kritik...ich werde versuchen das beste daraus zu machen, aber es ist schwerer als man denkt Bild:;-).gif Inaktiver Benutzer 19:34, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::Das glaub ich dir sofort, dass das sehr schwierig ist. --Finwe Disku 19:54, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) *Ich lade gleich ein Video hoch. Ist kein Film nur Training...sozusagen... Anmerkung: Es sind noch ein paar Fehler drin die das ganze unglaubwürdiger machen...ich werde sie versuchen zu beheben wenn wir uns wieder treffen. Inaktiver Benutzer 18:54, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) Der Link...wie gesagt...noch nicht perfekt. Inaktiver Benutzer 19:06, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Das Video ist genial! Auf den ersten blick sind mir jetzt auch keine fehler aufgefallen. MfG - Cody 19:09, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Dir ist kein Fehler aufgefallen? Geil! Inaktiver Benutzer 19:17, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Echt geil das Video. Und mit rotem Doppelschwert, wie es sich für einen echten Darth Maul-Fan gehört!!^^ Sag mal hast du eigentlich mal einen Schwertkampfkurs gemacht. Sieht richtig gut aus, wie du das machst. Aber ich fänds toll, wenn es noch mehr danach aussehen würde, als wenn du ihn wirklich töten möchtest, sprich, mehr ausholen und mehr Wirbel mit dem Laserschwert, aber ich hab gut reden, ich mach das ja nicht.^^ Also nochmal: Echt stark!! Gruß, Finwe Disku 19:49, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich versuch ihn das nächste mal zu töten^^ Ich denke, dass ich jetzt dauerhaft auf die Doppelklinge umsteige...macht irgendwie mehr Spaß ist aber körperlich anstrengender. Ne Schwertkampfkurs hab ich nie gemacht...nur die Vids die ich bis jetzt hatte. Inaktiver Benutzer 19:59, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::Ich freu mich schon auf das nächste Video.^^ Ach und ich habe garde bemerkt, dass wir uns ja jetzt schon öfter ganz nett unterhalten haben, deswegen trag ich dich mal bei meinen Freunden ein, wenn du nichts dagegen hast. --Finwe Disku 20:01, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::Klar mach ich auch! Inaktiver Benutzer 20:27, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) Frage Hey Finwe, gibts die "Elbenwebsite" immer noch, die dich zu deinem Namen gebracht hat? Dark Lord disku 21:02, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) PS: Ich hoffe sie ist nicht auf Quenya^^. :Jop, die müsste es noch geben und sie ist auf Englisch. Du kannst es gerne ausprobieren, aber eigentlich ist das reines Zufallsprinzip, welcher Name bei dir rauskommt. Schau hier:http://www.chriswetherell.com/elf/. MfG, Finwe Disku 14:21, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::THX, das ist cool! Dark Lord disku 14:56, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) PS: Ich heisse Lólindir Melwasúl. :::Kein Problem. Aber DER Name sagt mit jetzt nichts. --Finwe Disku 14:58, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST)